Hinata Star
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: Imagine an alternate world, where people go into space on a regular basis... Keitaro Urashima will journey across the universe with several girls he barely knows! AU fic. Final Episode 7 is up! Goodbye!
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ha ha ha. If you sue me, I'll cry…

To the readers: Hello there! A few of you may know me, some may not. Anyway, with that out of the way… This is an alternate universe story… As if it wasn't obvious from the summary. I don't know how long this will be, though… Depends on what the reades say. Anyway, nice to meet you! I've only read up to Volume 7 of the manga, so please put up with me!

~Kouji

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (The ship blasts off, burning Keitaro to a crisp.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of moving stars)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(It shows Keitaro in action with the Hinata blade)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune is piloting her ship, laughing)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

Hinata Star

Episode 1: Aim Towards Your Dreams, Keitaro!

"Did you know that when two people who love each other go to Neo Tokyo Space Academy, they'll live happily ever after?" a girl with dark hair said. She was playing in the sandbox, talking to a boy about her age.

The boy looked at her. "Really?"

~~~

Keitaro woke up suddenly. He was sitting in a field near his job. He was wearing a gray jumpsuit. He was an assistant mechanic at 'Polo's Car Repair'. "I had that strange dream again…" He sat up and looked at his watch. "Oh, no!! I overslept! The break ended over 30 minutes ago!!" The year is 2233. Earth has become a planet ruled by a King or Queen. The current Queen was a 13 year old girl named Shinobu.

"Hey!" a voice said. Keitaro looked to see who it was. It was Shirai and Haitani, Keitaro's best friends, also wearing the work uniform. They ran up to him. Haitani frowned. "Hey man, you overslept again…"

Keitaro sighed, then added sarcastically. "Yeah, you think?…"

"Boss wants to talk to you…"

"Oh, great…" Keitaro frowned, standing up. He then sadly slumped to the Boss's office. 

Haitani shook his head, then he and Shirai followed. "Dead man walking…"

~~~

Polo Panorama sighed. "Keitaro, this is the 5th time you've been late after the break…" He was a big man in overalls and a white t-shirt. He stared at Keitaro. The young man gulped. 

"I… I'm sorry, sir…" Keitaro said, twiddling with his thumbs.

Polo gave Keitaro a grave look. "I'm afraid sorry just isn't enough…"

~~~

"What?!" Keitaro's aunt Haruka yelled. "You were fired again?!" She crossed her arms. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, an unlit cigarette in her mouth, with a blue apron on. She shook her head. "Keitaro…"

"I'm sorry Aunt Haruka--" Keitaro started.

She interrupted him, waving her finger "Ah ah ah…"

"Um, I mean, Haruka…"

"Better… Look, you really need to stop daydreaming and focus on your work…"

Keitaro looked to the ground. "I know… I'll try harder next time…"

"Hmmm…" Haruka muttered. "Oh, by the way…" Haruka started, reaching onto the coffee table. 

"Huh?…" Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

Haruka picked up an envelope and a package. "The envelope is from Grandma Hina, and the package is from Seta…" She handed them to Keitaro. 

"Oh, I see!" Keitaro brightened up. He then opened up the envelope. His jaw dropped, and he dropped what was inside the envelope. "Um…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper. She then smirked. "Well, Keitaro… Looks like you inherited Grandma Hina's ship, the Hinata…"

"I know that, but she says she lost the key many years ago…" Keitaro pouted.

"… Oh, I see… That's a bit of a bummer…"

"Oh well… I guess I should be grateful… I've never gotten anything this big ever! I'm gonna go see it!" Keitaro then began running, but was pulled by his sleeve by Haruka.

"Hey, now… What's your hurry? You've still got that package from Seta…" Haruka said, letting go of Keitaro.

"Oh yeah!" Keitaro then opened the package. He looked at what was inside. "Er…" It looked like a bladeless sword handle. Keitaro picked it up. "What the heck is it?…" 

Haruka took a good look at it. "I don't know… Let me see it." Keitaro handed the object to Haruka. "Hmmm…" She looked at the side. It had the word 'Hinata' engraved on it. "Ya know, I think this may be that missing key…" 

"Really?!" Keitaro brightened up. "That's great, Aunt Haruka!"

"Ahem…"

"Oh, sorry! I mean Haruka! Gotta go!" Keitaro yelled, running into the door.

"…" Haruka leaned down to the fallen Keitaro. "Erm… It would help if you opened the door first…"

Keitaro laughed pathetically from his spot on the floor. "Uh… Sorry…" He then got up, and went out the door. 

Haruka shook her head, then turned the TV on. Queen Shinobu Maehara was on the screen, making an announcement. 

"Umm…" Shinobu blushed. "Hello! Starting tomorrow, there will be a new tax on sugar…" The audience booed her. "Waaah!!! I'm sorry!! Don't throw old food at me!!" The girl then dodged rotten fruit and vegetables being tossed at her.

Haruka then turned the TV off. "Rotten little brat… Probably uses all that extra tax money on candy and toys…"

~~~

Keitaro took a good look at the spaceship, 'Hinata'. He took a deep breath, and stared at it's beauty. It was a huge, silver ship that seemed to be an elegant plane of some sort. It reminded Keitaro of a bird. Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. "Wow, is that ship yours?…" a girl with long brown hair, a yellow sweater, and a brown skirt said. 

"Eh?!" Keitaro quickly turned around, his elbow hitting the girl's breasts. "Erm… Sorry!"

"…" the girl stared at Keitaro with a look of disgust on her face. "You… Pervert!!! Eat my fist!!!" she screamed, punching him into the air.

Keitaro was sent flying by her punch. "Grah!!!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Hmph… I only asked him a question… No need to get fresh…"

Keitaro walked back over to the area. "I really am sorry… I didn't think you were so close when I turned around!" He then smiled pathetically.

"… Alright, then… Just don't do anything like that again!" She then put her hand out to shake. "My name is Naru Narusegawa… What's yours?…"

Keitaro shook her hand. "P--pleased to meet you… My name is K-Keitaro Urashima!… And to answer your question, yes that is my ship! I inherited it from my grandmother..."

"Oh… Can I see it?"

"Well, I don't really know my way around the ship…" Keitaro scratched his head. "I just got it…"

Naru smiled. "Well then, let's explore it together!" 

"Alright, then!" The two then got onto the ship.

~~~

Meanwhile, Shinobu was in her bed, crying. Her advisor, Mr. Akuma, came into her room. He was a tall man with long, black hair and black clothes… he likes black. "Queen Shinobu, what is wrong?"

Shinobu looked at Mr. Akuma. "Aku, why do you make me do such horrible things?…"

"Because…" Akuma started. "It is your duty to tax the people…"

"… Are you sure?…"

"Of course I am!" Akuma snarled. He then calmed down. "I mean, yes… Then you can use the money to make life for the people better…"

Shinobu nodded, unsure what to believe. "If you… say so…"

~~~

"Hey!" Keitaro yelled over to Naru. "I found some neat old clothes!"

"Hm?…" Naru said, looking at the trunks Keitaro was looking through. "Oh, let me try something on!" She then took out an outfit and began taking off her regular clothes. She glared at Keitaro, who was having a nosebleed. "Pervert!!" she screamed, kicking him to the other side of the room. "Don't look!"

When they were done changing, Keitaro was wearing a black shirt, gray pants, (think of his outfit in volume 7, chapter 55) black shoes, a black cape with a collar, and a white headband. He stared at Naru. (Naru was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore in the 'pervert torture' scene in the first chapter/episode.) Naru stared at Keitaro. Keitaro looked away. "S--sorry!!"

Naru eased up. "S'okay…It's my fault for wearing it, anyway…"

"So, now what?…" Keitaro asked.

"Let's explore some more!" Naru said, running through a hallway.

"Alright…" Keitaro said, walking down the same hallway. He happened across the control room, and he looked at the 'key' that he had in his hand. "Should I activate it… Or not…" He thought for a moment. "Eh, it's probably out of fuel anyway… Wouldn't hurt to try…" He then took the key, and looked for a keyhole of some sort. He then found it, and then put the giant key on that spot. It then locked in, and turned by itself. "Hey, wait a sec--!!" The ship then took off. Keitaro then fell over and hit a wall.

Meanwhile, as Keitaro found the control room, Naru happened upon a hot spring. "What the-- A hot spring on a ship?! This guy's got it made… Too bad he's a geeky pervert… He's actually kind of cute…" She then took off her outfit, got a towel, and hopped in. "I hope he doesn't mind… Or try to peek in on me…" She then relaxed, then sighed in relief. "This is sooo nice…" Suddenly, the ship took off, and water violently splashed against her. "What the hell is he doing?!" She then put on a towel, and went to go find Keitaro. 

~~~

"Ow…" Keitaro moaned, getting up. "What was that?…"

Naru, with only a towel on, rushed into the control room. "Hey, you!!!" she yelled, pushing herself against him. "What's the big idea, starting up the ship without warning me?!"

Naru's breasts, covered by nothing but a towel, were pushing up against Keitaro. He blushed. "Um, excuse me…" Keitaro started, pointing at her boobs. 

"Eh?…" Naru looked down, then fumed. "Grrr… Stop that, you pervert!!!" She then punched him, sending him bouncing around the room. 

"What'd I do?!" screamed a bouncing Keitaro. 

"Ugh… Just take the controls…" Naru muttered.

Keitaro got up. "Alright then…" he then grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, but it wouldn't budge. "Uh oh…"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "What's 'uh oh'…"

"Well, I can't seem to get control of the ship…"

"…What?!"

"Sorry…"

The ship flew all the way to the Queen's Castle. Naru, with clothes on, looked around. "So… Now what?…"

"Um…" Keitaro blinked. He opened a hatch on top of the ship. He and Naru looked around as people staed at them. They were in the court yard.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They looked up and saw Queen Shinobu get pushed out of a window by someone. "Ahhh! Help!!" Shinobu screamed as she began to fall to the ground. 

"Oh, no!" Keitaro said. He attempted to catch her, but she landed head first on Keitaro and they butted heads, knocking them both out. "Oww…" Keitaro groaned before passing out. 

~~~

Soon, the Hinata was out in space. Keitaro awoke and looked around. He saw Naru looking at him, her breasts in front of his face. Keitaro's nose began to bleed. Naru glared at him. "Pervert!!" she screamed, ready to punch him, when Shinobu walked in to the room. 

Keitaro looked to her "Oh, hello there… Queen Shinobu?…"

Shinobu nodded, then bowed. "T-thank you for saving me…"

Keitaro laughed. "Oh, it was no problem!"

Naru coughed to get their attention. "Excuse me… But… the ship seems to have a mind of it's own… It went out into space without anyone piloting it… Oh, and we have a bounty on our heads for kidnapping the queen…"

"WHAT?!!"

~~~

Haruka walked into the living room, the TV on, when this report came on…

_Today, the Queen Shinobu was kidnapped. Suspects are reported as Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa. If you have any information, contact--_

Haruka's mouth hung wide open as her cigarette fell out of her mouth.

~~~

"Damn!!" Akuma screamed. "I almost had her out of my way!!! Now I have to take… drastic measures…" Akuma then walked down the streets, and turned a corner into an alleyway. He then walked into a shady bar. A woman with eyes that seemed to be in small slits was playing a game of Strip Poker and winning… 

"Ha ha! I win again! You know the rules…" the woman said, as her male opponent took off his boxers. She frowned. "It's a little… disappointing…"

Akuma closed his eyes. "Ahem…"

The woman looked at Akuma, then pushed her opponent out the door, and smiled. "Hello! Welcome to Kitsune's! My name is Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune! What can I get for you?"

"Well, you see, Ms. Konno--"

"Just call me Kitsune! Or Mitsune, whatever you prefer…"

"Kitsune.. I heard that you used to be a bounty hunter…"

"Ah ah ah! Keyword, 'used to'… I dun do it anymore… A little TOO risky for me… Altough, if you could get me 10 bottles of high quality Sake…"

"It's a deal then?…"

"I'll see what I can do… Dead or Alive?"

"I'd prefer dead… It shouldn't be a problem for you, it's just a 2 snot nosed teenagers and a little girl…"

"Hey, hey!!! You never said anything about kids! No deal…"

"… 50 bottles of the kingdoms best Sake and One Million¥?"

"… Deal. Sorry, kids!!! Ah ha ha ha ha!!!" Kitsune laughed evilly.

~~~

"… So, now what do we do?…" Keitaro sighed.

"I… don't know… Stop asking me…" Naru muttered.

"I'm hungry…"

"Shut up…"

Shinobu smiled. "I can cook! I found some food in the kitchen!"

Keitaro blinked. "… Thank you…"

Shinobu smiled again. "You're welcome!" Shinobu blushed. "Um, Keitaro?…"

"Yes?…"

"Can I… call you Sempai?…"

"Um… Well… Yeah!"

Naru glared at Keitaro, then whispered to him. "I swear, you pervert, if you even touch that girl…"

"Okay!! Don't hurt me!!!"

The Hinata then rode off into the black sky, with Kistune hot on their tail…

**_To Be Continued…_**

Ending: Anything you want.

**Preview!:**

****

Keitaro: Well, looks like I'm on a new adventure in a new universe! On our journey to clear our names, we run into the Bounty Hunter, 'Kitsune, the Demon Woman'! I sure hope that's just a name…

****

Kitsune: Hey, is that anyway to talk about a lady?… You're so bad, Keitaro…

****

Keitaro: Gah!!! Hey, put that back!!!

****

Shinobu: Sempai!!! ;__;

****

Keitaro: Oh, no… Shinobu, come back!!!

****

Naru: And when we all get separated, me and Shinobu meet up with the evil child genuis, Kaolla Su!

****

Su: Yay!!! More people to experiment on!! Hee hee hee… Come, Assistant Tama-chan!!!

****

Tama-chan: Myuh.

****

Keitaro: It's even more madness, on the next "Hinata Star"!: _The Genius, the Turtle, and the Fox!_ Don't miss it!

~~~

Alright, I'm done… For now! Mwehehehe… Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. Hopefully… Kouji, signing off!


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. That honor goes to the very awesome Ken Akamastsu. 

To the readers: Hopefully, the story will pick up here… If not, next chapter. If not, the chapter after that… If not, um… Work with me, okay? ^_^'

~Kouji

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (The ship blasts off, burning Keitaro to a crisp.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of moving stars)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(It shows Keitaro in action with the Hinata blade)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune is piloting her ship, laughing)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

In space, the spaceship _Hinata_ is floating in the sky. It seems to be pilot less. In fact, it technically is. Let us go inside the ship… Inside, there is an argument going on… 

Naru glared at Keitaro. "… Do you mean that you have absolutely no control over this ship?…"

Keitaro gulped. "Yeah…"

"… God, you **_are_** pathetic…"

"I'm sorry…" Keitaro whimpered, lowering his head.

Naru patted him on the head. "It's okay… It can't be helped…"

Keitaro raised his head, but accidentally ended up face first in between her breasts. "Erk… Sorry?…"

Naru glared at him. "You… pervert!!!" Naru screamed, kicking Keitaro over into the next room. He went bouncing along the walls of the hallway before landing in the hot springs. 

Keitaro stood up and looked around. "Oh, wow!! I didn't know this thing had an artificial hot spring! Grandma sure had it made…" He then turned around to see Shinobu relaxing in the hot spring. "Eeee…"

Shinobu looked up from washing herself to see Keitaro. "S-sempai?!…" Shinobu stuttered, quickly getting out of the spring and covering herself. 

"S-sorry!" Keitaro blushed, covering his face.

"U-uh…" Shinobu blushed redder than a tomato, and ran off, quickly picking up her clothes.

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Errr…"

~~~

Meanwhile, in a lab on a nearby asteroid, a mysterious figure spotted the _Hinata_ floating through space in it's microscope. "Ooh… New experiments… Heh heh heh…"

~~~

Hinata Star

Episode 2: _The Genius, the Turtle, and the Fox_

"Yay!!!" the dark skinned girl cried out. "New playmates!!!" the girl was about 13, had blonde hair, green eyes, and seemed to have an eternal blush on her face. She was wearing a white shirt, brown shorts, and a lab coat. She smiled. "Hee hee… Now to see if my electro-magnet is still working!" She skipped over to a large, silver machine and pushed a button on it. The machine hummed, signifying that it had been activated. She giggled, thinking if the fun she would have with these new 'playmates'…

~~~

"Die!!" Naru screamed, punching Keitaro into oblivion. "I'm sorry!!! It was an accident!!!"

"How could you peek on poor Queen Shinobu?!"

Shinobu was still blushing, now dressed in a light blue t-shirt and light blue sweatpants. "It's okay… I'm sure Sempai didn't mean it… And please, just call me Shinobu…"

Naru calms down, and sighs. "Alright… You okay, Keitaro?" she looked at Keitaro to see him in a smoking pile of his former self. "Er…"

Suddenly, there was a huge jolt. They were being attacked. Keitaro snapped back into his normal self and looked through the recently discovered security cameras. "Gah!! We're being attacked!!"

A female voice spoke through the communications system. Keitaro turned on the video. It was Mitsune. "Hello there! If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you give yourselves up? It would make this soooo much easier…"

Keitaro began to speak, when he was pushed out of the way by Naru. "Mitsune Konno?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Keitaro blinked from his spot on the ground. "You know her?!"

Naru nodded. "Sadly… We used to go to middle school together…"

Mitsune glared. "Heey…" then she smiled. "You were that runt, Naru Narusegawa, aren't you?…"

"Runt?!" Naru screamed.

"Ha ha ha!!! So boy, what's your name?…"

"I'm Keitaro… I'm 19 years old…"

"Wha?? You look like you're 14!!" 

"… I get that a lot…"

"Call me Kitsune… How would you like for me to make you a real man, eh?…"

Keitaro blushed. "Well, um…"

"Hold on… I'm getting some weird magnetic signals…"

Keitaro checked a few screens. "Gah!! We're getting dragged in by something!!"

Shinobu blinked. "Maybe an electro-magnet?…"

Mitsune shook her head. "Impossible… The only person with one of those is--"

Everyone's eyes widened, and they yelled in unison. "Kaolla Su?! The evil child genius?!"

Keitaro shivered. "I heard she experiments on humans…"

"We are all going to skinned alive or something!!" Naru screamed. She then pointed at Keitaro. "This is your fault!!!"

Keitaro coughed. "My fault?!"

"Yes!!! It's your ship, so it is your fault!!"

Both ships came closer and closer to the giant asteroid…

~~~

Keitaro woke up upside down. "Aaaahhh!!! What's going on here?!" He was tied upside down, in his underwear. "And where are my clothes?!"

Kaolla Su popped up from nowhere. "Hiya! Wanna play?"

"Little girl, you shoulf get out of here!! Kaolla Su is gonna get us and experiment on us!! She's a horrible child genius!"

"Silly… I am Kaolla Su!!"

Keitaro gulped. "You… are?…"

"Yep! Hee hee!!!"

Naru glared at Keitaro. "You idiot!! Now you've doomed us all!" Naru, Shinobu, and Kitsune were in the same state as Keitaro.

"Sorry…" Keitaro looked to Kitsune, who was wearing a thong. He got a nosebleed. Naru glared at him.

"Hee hee!" Kaolla Su laughed. "We are going to have lots of fun! You are all now my play mates!"

"Whhhaaaaa???!!!" Keitaro screamed. 

Kaolla Su smiled. "C'mon, let's play!!!" Kaolla Su then pulled a lever. Keitaro and Kitsune were untied and dumped on the ground. 

"Owww…" Keitaro moaned. He then quickly got up and ran down a hallway.

Kitsune got up. "Hey, wait up!" She then chased after him.

Naru twitched and yelled. "Hey!!! Don't just leave us here!!! Come back!!!"

Kaolla Su pouted. "Awww… Don't be like that…" She then smiled, and spread her arms. "We are going to have so much fun!!"

Shinobu sniffled. "Please let us go!"

Kaolla Su thought for a moment. "Mmm… Okay! I think I'll check on my other playmates! Let them go, assistant Tama-chan!" Kaolla Su then pranced down the hallway towards the others.

"Myuh." The turtle said, pressing another button that released Naru and Shinobu, then flew down the hallway after the others.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Did that turtle just fly?…"

~~~

Keitaro panted as he stopped running. "That Kaolla Su girl is crazy!!!"

Kitsune panted. "Yeah, really…" She held up several bottles of Sake. "She's waiting perfectly good alcohol!!"

Keitaro face faulted. "Where did you get that?!"

"That insane girl was using it for fuel!!" She then began drinking the Sake.

"Is that healthy?…"

"*hiccup* Hello, there…"

"Eeek! You're drunk!!"

Kitsune smiled, then pushed Keitaro on the ground and sat on his belly. "Tell me, Keitaro… What's on your mind right now?…" She slurred, putting her hand down his boxers.

"Hey, stop that!!"

"Eww, kinky…" Kaolla Su said, hanging upside down from a pipe and watching.

"Looks like we've got an audience…" Kitsune smirked.

"Hey, put that back!!!" Keitaro stuttered.

Shinobu stared at Kitsune and Keitaro. "Sempai… How could you?…"

"Shinobu!! It's not--"

"Keitaro…" Naru growled, raising her fist.

"Aww, don't hurt me!!"

"… I won't waste my time on you…" Naru said, putting her fist down.

Keitaro sighed as Kitsune got off of him. 

Suddenly, sirens went off. "Kaolla Su!!! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

Kaolla Su frowned. "Curses!!! Foiled again!!! Looks like we'll have to find a new base, and new playmates… Come, Tama-chan!" Kaolla Su yelled, doing cartwheels and disappearing down the dark hallway.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan called, then flew after Su.

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "Did that turtle just fly?…" He then shrugged and they all ran down the hallway.

~~~

Hours later, they were all on the _Hinata_. Except for Kitsune, who was back on her ship. They had found their clothes, and were once again sialing endlessly. Keitaro sighed, sitting in the laundry room. "What a day… And I still don't know how to get control of this ship… I'm a loser…" He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Naru with some tea.

Naru smiled slightly. "Hi there…"

"Um, hi…" Keitaro blushed.

"Here…" Naru said, handing him a cup of tea. "Shinobu made it… It's really good…"

"Thank you…"

All was quiet. The two looked at each other. Suddenly…

"Yahoo!!!" Kaolla Su yelled out, popping up from the nearby laundry shoot.

Keitaro gasped, spilling his tea in his lap. "Gyah!!!" 

Naru twitched. "That… had to hurt…" She then turned to Kaolla Su. "What are you doing here?!"

Su smiled. "Tama-chan and I needed a place to stay, so we decided to come with you!"

Tama-chan popped out of a pile of clothes and waved with her… flipper? "Myuh."

Keitaro painfully stood up, as did Naru. He looked at Su. "But--"

Kaolla Su hopped out of the chute and put her arms around Keitaro and Naru. "But what? It will be fun! We can be lovers!"

"Er…" Naru blinked.

Shinobu walked into the laundry room. "Umm… Did I miss something?…"

Keitaro sighed again. "Why me?… Why me?…"

~~~

Meanwhile, in some bar, Kitsune was getting wasted again. "Hith meh…" Kitsune slurred. 

The bar tender gave her a look. "I think you've had enough…"

"…" Kitsune glared at the bar tender.

"Okay! Okay!!" the bar tender gave in, pouring her another glass.

Kitsune drank it in one gulped and slammed the glass down. "Damn you Keitharo… I'll catcth yuh someday…" She then started laughing, and fell out of her seat. "Ow… Mah ash hurths…"

**__**

To Be Continued…

Ending: Because (Megumi Hayashibara) English translation in .

(The music starts up. The video consists of Tama-chan flying in the background, while still shots of Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune/Kitsune, Kaolla Su, Motoko, and Haruka slowly pan across the screen.)

hitomi wo tojite kaze no koe wo kikou

atatakai oka ni saku hana no tane

yukifukai machi he todoke ni yuku yo

Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind

On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom

Let's go tell the snowy streets

mitsumenakereba shinjinai hito ni mo

kono beranda nimo haru no hizashi ni

chiisana hanabira yureru hi ga kuru

We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,

Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight

The trembling little flower's day has come

onaji sora kara yasashii hikari

onaji sora heto yasashii kimochi

aisuru hito wo aisuru koto wo

mitsuketa toki ni hajimete wakaru koto ga aru (Ah)

Because......kimi ni aete

From the same sky, this gentle light

To the same sky, these gentle feelings

The people I love--the things I love

Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)

Because......I met you

(Music fades out.)

****

Preview!:

****

Keitaro: Well, now we have an inventor on our side, but I still can't control the ship! And Kitsune is still hot on our tail!

****

Kitsune: Mwahahaha!!! You won't get away!!!

****

Shinobu: Protect us, Sempai!

****

Keitaro: Well, um…

****

Naru: Yeah, Keitaro!! Be a man!

****

Keitaro: It would seem, we are crashing…

****

Motoko: This is my planet, and no men are allowed!!

****

Keitaro: Hey, if you are the only one here, then how do you survi--

****

Motoko: Die, foul beast!!! 

****

Keitaro: Wah!!!

****

Kaolla Su: Ooh, I like her!! Next episode of "Hinata Star", _The Planet of Kendo_!! It's gonna be cool!

****

Tama-chan: Myuh! (Don't miss it!)

~~~

Yay, another chapter is finished!! I think this was better than last chapter, don't you? Well, see ya tomorrow! Kouji, signing off!


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

To the readers: Okay, now a few notes to reviewers:

Knight's Shadow: Done! XD

Baka-Alaskan: Want more? You got it!

Kippenberger: Y'know, just for that, I think I might make it one. I knew someone was gonna say that eventually, so I was prepared… There wasn't really gonna be romance, but now… Heh heh heh… =P But don't worry, nothing will go past implying things, although I DO like Naru/Keitaro… I'm a sucker for canon couples.

Tokyo fox: Thanks for the advice. But yeah, this is just a small ficcy. I'm not very good at writing yet, but I'm slowly getting better. My chapters get longer and more detailed each separate story! Thanks again for the advice!

Thank you all for reading! ^_^

~Kouji

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (The ship blasts off, burning Keitaro to a crisp.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of moving stars)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(It shows Keitaro in action with the Hinata blade)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune is piloting her ship, laughing)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

Once again, the _Hinata_ was aimlessly floating through space. Inside, in the control room, Keitaro sighed. The control room looked like any control rooms, and there were 8 seats. "Why?… What did I do to deserve to this? I'm lost in space with 2 insane girls, the queen, and I have a bounty on my head…" 

Naru twitched as she walked by the room. "Insane am I?…"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "Ack!!! I'm sorry, Naru! I didn't mean it that way!"

"… That's what I thought…" she then walked off.

"Whew…" Keitaro sighed, sinking in his seat. He then felt something under his seat. He sat up, and reached under. He pulled out Tama-chan, who had swirly eyes. "Eh?"

"Myuh…" Tama-chan groaned. 

"Oops… sorry…"

~~~

Hinata Star

Episode 3: _The Planet of Kendo_

Tama-chan snapped back into consciousness. "Myuh!"

"You okay?…" Keitaro asked. 

Tama-chan nodded. "Myuh!"

"Alright then… You be more careful!"

Tama-chan then flew down the hallway.

Keitaro shook his head. He then took out a book. "The only one of my possessions I have left…" he sighed, then began reading it. 

Suddenly, Kaolla Su hopped into the control room. She smiled, then ran over to Keitaro, jumped into the air and kicked him in the head. "Hello!!!"

"Wah!" Keitaro screamed, then grabbed the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"I was just saying 'hello'!!!"

"Well, could you think of a less… painful way of saying it?…"

"Maaaybe…"

"What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question…"

"Um… I OWN the ship… I have to try and find a way to control this thing!"

"Oh… Any luck?"

"No… Do you think you can help?…"

"Hmmm…" Su pondered, pulling out a screwdriver. "Let's see!!"

"No, Su!!"

"Relax… Just a little adjustments…" Su's screwdriver got closer to a panel near the steering wheel. After it got two inches away, a small electric bolt shocked Su. "Eek!" Su coughed up some smoke, her hair frizzy and her skin lightly singed. "Ow…" Su then fell to the ground, swirly eyed. "No more bananas, big brother…"

"Um… You okay?…" Keitaro asked, leaning over Su.

"Big brother!!!" Su screamed, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Keitaro, cracking several bones in his body.

"A…agh!!!" Keitaro screamed.

Suddenly, Naru and Shinobu ran into the control room. Naru twitched. "I knew it…"

Shinobu whimpered. "Sempai…" 

"Ack… Help me…" Keitaro cried. A few more bones cracked. "Ow…"

Naru raised an eyebrow "Hey, wait… I think she's hurting him!" Naru rushed over, trying to pry Su off of Keitaro.

"Big… brother…" Su muttered, slipping down to the ground and falling asleep.

"I'm… free…" Keitaro cried out, falling to the ground. 

The _Hinata_ was slowly descending…

~~~

Meanwhile, on a small planet somewhere, a girl was practicing her kendo moves. She sniffed the air. She twitched violently. "It can't be… It can't…" She sniffed again. "But it is, unfortunately…" She glared. The foul stench of… man…

~~~

Suddenly, Keitaro woke up. He looked around for the others, they weren't there. He got up and looked around. He couldn't find them anywhere. He blinked. "Where could they be?…" He walked off the ship, when his throat was met with a cold blade. "What are you doing here, you disgusting man?!…" the girl said. She had black hair, and was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"Wah!! What did I do this time?!"

"Nothing… Except being a man!!"

"What does that have to do with anything?…"

"… My father abandoned me…"

"Huh?"

"We were visiting this planet, when a storm came around. I got left behind. My mother and sister wanted to come back for me, but my father… He said it wasn't worth the risk… I wasn't worth the risk, his own flesh and blood…"

"I'm sorry…" Keitaro sighed.

The girl pressed her blade against his throat a bit harder, but not enough to draw blood. "Shut up!! I hate all men!!!"

"Motoko!!!" Shinobu said, running up with Su, Naru, and Tama-chan following. "Stop!! Don't hurt him!!"

Naru laughed. "Yeah, he's harmless…"

Motoko growled. "No!!! All men must die!!"

"Please don't kill me!!!" Keitaro cried.

"… You are too pathetic to kill…" Motoko let down her blade and sheathed it.

"Thank you…" Keitaro bowed. 

"You are all welcome to stay…" She then pointed at Keitaro. "Except you… I want you to leave immediately!"

"Wait… How do you survive here?"

"There is a special fruit that grows on this planet… I have been living in a nearby cave."

"Ahh…"

"Mwahahaha!!! I have finally caught with you, Keitaro!!" a voice said. 

"Oh no…" Keitaro muttered.

"Yes!! It is I, 'Kistune, the Demon Woman'!!"

Motoko readied her katana. "I have heard of you… You give woman a bad name!"

Kitsune smirked. "Is that so?…" she pulled out a gun. "Well then, I have business to take care of… Step aside. I'm after the boy and 2 of the girls."

Su took this time to wonder off somewhere.

Motoko put her katana in front of Kitsune. "You can take the male, but leave the girls alone!!"

Kitsune smirked. "Hey, are you a les--"

Motoko blushed. "No!! I just… dislike men… I have my reasons!"

"Uh huh, sure…"

"Grrr… I challenge you!!"

~~~

Meanwhile, Kaolla Su was checking out the planet's stats with her recently built equipment. She blinked, and read the screen on the device. Her eyes widened. "Ooooh, not good…" She then ran back towards the others.

~~~

"Now look here, you're costing me a lot of very good Sake, so--"

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone…" Motoko began. She then pointed to Keitaro. "…except him, of course…"

Keitaro frowned. "Hey!"

"Silence!"

"I'll be good…"

Kitsune sighed. "You just want to do this the hard way, don't you?…" she then raised her gun and shot 3 times at Motoko. Motoko easily blocked all three. Kitsune's eyes widened in a bit in surprise. "Hey, you're pretty good!"

Keitaro laughed a bit. "Um, ladies?…"

Both Motoko and Kitsune turned to Keitaro with giant heads. "Stay out of this!!" 

Keitaro shrunk back. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

Su suddenly ran into the scene and screamed. "Theplanetisgonnablowupandgoboom!!"

Kitsune blinked. "Wanna say that slower, please?…"

"I did some research on this planet… It is going to explode in… ten minutes!!!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. 

Su nodded. "Yep…"

"Well…" Kitsune began. "I guess I'll see you guys later!!" She then ran off, presumably back to her ship. 

Keitaro frowned. "Okay, we have to get out of here, soon!" He then ran back to the ship, when Motoko got in his way. The others hopped onto the ship. "A quick duel? If you win, we all go… If you lose, you stay here…"

Keitaro growled. "I don't have time for this!! I don't even have a weapon!"

"What about that at your side?" Motoko motioned to the item at Keitaro's side.

"Oh, this? It's a key…"

"Looks more like a sword… Prepare yourself!" Motoko yelled, slashing at Keitaro. 

"Yah!!" Keitaro screamed, dodging. "What are you, crazy?!"

"Maybe… Die, foul beast!!" Motoko screamed as she went for the kill.

"Gyah!!" Keitaro cried out. He then instinctively reached for the key and held it out it front of him. A beam of green light then came from the handle and sliced through Motoko's katana and the front of her outfit. The front then split, revealing her top wrap. 

Motoko twitched. "What did you just do?!"

"Gyah!! I'm sorry!!!" Keitaro whimpered, the blade still extended.

Motoko held the front of her outfit together, then picked up the pieces of her blade. "It seems… I have been defeated… for now… I shall require a new weapon when we get to the next planet."

"Well you see… I don't really know how to control the ship…"

"… What kind of man are you?…"

~~~

Keitaro sighed once again. "I can't believe this… Now I've got a crazy kendo girl on the ship…" He watched outside the front window as the "Kendo Planet" exploded. How could this get any worse?…" 

Suddenly, he heard sirens. "Keitaro Urashima!! We have you surrounded! Surrender the queen!"

In one of the police ships, Akuma was talking with Kitsune. "Thank you for slowing them down, Kitsune… Your services are no longer needed…"

Kitsune frowned. "Hey!!! What about my payment?!"

Akuma smirked. "What payment?…"

"Bastard!! I'll get you and--" Kitsune was cut off as Akuma shut off the communication system. 

The evil advisor clasped his hands together. "Now, my queen… I shall soon get what I desire, once I get my hands on the throne…"

~~~

Keitaro struggled trying to get the ship to work. "Darnit!! Start!! Move!! Please, listen to me!!!" The others looked on sadly as they realized that this was the end of the road… 

Shinobu sniffled. "A-Akuma's going to try and kill me again like last time…"

Naru gasped. "Your own advisor tried to kill you?!"

Motoko glared. "See the evils that men do?!"

Kaolla Su thought for a moment. Then, she picked up Tama-chan and ran out of the control room "Come, Tama-chan!!! I have a plan!!" She then ran down the hallways, giggling.

Keitaro clenched his hands. "I can't… Let it end this way… I can't mess up again…" He then looked up at the ceiling. "What should I do, Aunt Haruka?… What should I do?!…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Ending: Because (Megumi Hayashibara) English translation in .

(The music starts up. The video consists of Tama-chan flying in the background, while still shots of Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune/Kitsune, Kaolla Su, Motoko, and Haruka slowly pan across the screen.)

hitomi wo tojite kaze no koe wo kikou

atatakai oka ni saku hana no tane

yukifukai machi he todoke ni yuku yo

Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind

On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom

Let's go tell the snowy streets

mitsumenakereba shinjinai hito ni mo

kono beranda nimo haru no hizashi ni

chiisana hanabira yureru hi ga kuru

We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,

Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight

The trembling little flower's day has come

onaji sora kara yasashii hikari

onaji sora heto yasashii kimochi

aisuru hito wo aisuru koto wo

mitsuketa toki ni hajimete wakaru koto ga aru (Ah)

Because......kimi ni aete

From the same sky, this gentle light

To the same sky, these gentle feelings

The people I love--the things I love

Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)

Because......I met you

(Music fades out.)

****

Preview!: 

****

Keitaro: Don't tell me that my adventure ends here?!

Naru: Keitaro, if you get us killed, I will kill you!!!

Shinobu: Sempai, don't let them take me!!

****

Kaolla Su: I have a plan!

****

Keitaro: Aunt Haruka?! Seta?! Eh? Sarah?

****

Haruka: Hey, no calling me "Aunt"…

****

Seta: Yo! We're here to help!

****

Sarah: Hey, dork! Looks like we have to save your sorry ass now!

****

Motoko: These men will feel the wrath of my new blade!

Keitaro: I've got to get control of this ship!! Now!!!

****

Naru: Next time on "Star Hinata", _Believe in Yourself, Keitaro!_

****

Motoko: It will be quite enlightening… Don't miss it.

~~~

Another chapter done! ^_^


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Blah.

To the readers: Hello, again! Now to address some more reviewers!

DigitalAvatar: Thanks! I really appreciate that comment.

Knight's Shadow: And I hope it continues to get better.

Baka-Alaskan: And here's more! ^_^

tokyo fox: Thank you. I'm not really trying my best right now… This is simply an idea I had that I wanted to get out of the way.

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (Keitaro takes the controls, and the ship blasts off.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of 3 blade handles floating in blackness.)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(Mutsumi, Guardian of Earth is shown smiling, with the two other Guardian's silhouettes behind her.)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune grabs Keitaro's waist from behind.)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

The _Hinata _is surrounded by tons of police ships. Keitaro rubs his temples. "Gaaahh… This is insane!! This is my punishment for falling asleep during work, right?! My old boss is probably laughing at me right now." Suddenly, the screen fizzled. A fuzzy picture of Haruka appears on the screen. 

Haruka stares. "Hello there, Keitaro… I see you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble."

"Aunt Haruka!!" Keitaro yelled happily. 

"Ahem?…"

"Oh, sorry!! Heh… Hi, Haruka. Well yeah, I'm kinda about to be blasted into oblivion!!!"

"Calm down. This ship is probably one of the fastest in the Universe."'

"But I can't control it!!"

Suddenly, on Haruka's side of the line, there was a crash. Seta, his head bleeding, and Sarah ran in. Seta laughed. "We got here as quick as we could! Sorry about the wall…"  


Haruka stared at Seta, then muttered. "He's such an idiot…"

Sarah got a stool, stood in front of the camera, and looked to Keitaro. "Hey dork! Mess this up, and you'll be in my book of Losers Beyond Recognition!"

Back on the ship, Keitaro sweat dropped. "Gee, that's nice…"

~~~

**Star Hinata**

Episode 4: _Believe in Yourself, Keitaro!_

Su came back into the control room. "I've done it!"

Naru looked over to Su. "Done what?"

"I have something that will help! It's the Mecha-Naru!" Su then pulled in a robot that looked somewhat like Naru.

Naru blinked at the robot. "THAT DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ME!!"

Su ignored Naru's scream. "Using the 'PMS' chip I created, we can use a fury similar to Naru's to destroy those ships out there!"

Motoko looked to the steaming Naru. "Um, I think it would be wise to use the robot now…"

Haruka coughed. "Anyway… Keitaro, just show the ship you are not afraid… Gotta go!" The link was then cut off. 

"But I am afraid!!! Haruka?! Aunt Haruka!!" Keitaro sighed. "This sucks…"

Naru began to strangle Keitaro. "Keitaro!!! Get some balls already and pilot this damn ship!! I do not want to die this way!!!"

Keitaro glared. "I guess it's my fault that you decided to follow me? What were you doing at that space port anyway?"

Naru looked to the ground. "I was… running away…"

"From what?" Keitaro asked. 

"I… I was trying to get into Neo Tokyo Space Academy… I had studied so hard for the test, and I had been getting good grades… But on the Center Test, I froze… I got a D on the test, and I was devastated…"

"A D?… Better than I've ever gotten…"

"Huh?… You were trying to get in?"

"Yep… Got a -C…" Keitaro said, blushing.

"A negative C?!" Naru yelled in shock.

"Yep… I eventually gave up and kept getting fired from odd jobs…"

"Wow, you're an idiot…" Naru laughed.

"You're so kind…" Keitaro said sarcastically. 

Akuma then yelled out through a microphone. "Surrender the princess! We might give you a hefty reward!"

Keitaro closed his eyes, trying to not let Shinobu's sobbing get to him. He shook his fist, picked up the microphone, and yelled out to the police. "Screw you!! I'm not betraying my new friends!!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared in shock. 

Su's eyes widened. "Wooow… Kei got a backbone!"

Motoko smirked. "It seems that I may have a bit more respect for you, Urashima…"

Keitaro grinned. "Alright everyone, grab a seat!" The girls complied. Keitaro was sitting on the right. Naru sat next to Keitaro, surprising the young man and disappointing Shinobu. Motoko behind Naru, and Shinobu sat behind Keitaro. Su, who had taken a strange liking to Motoko, sat behind the 'kendo girl'. Keitaro, still in 'macho mode', took a hold of the controls. He then felt a burning sensation in his hands. "Fwagh!!" He was going to let go, but then remembered that he was doing this for the girls safety. He flinched as his hands burned, then the pain went away. He opened his eyes. He then hit the gas on the ship and it sped off. "I-- ! Did it!!" 

Naru tapped him on the shoulder. "Nice, but watched where you are going!!" she screamed as Keitaro drove into the line of fire that the police ships released. 

"Huh?" Keitaro inquired, paying attention. He screamed. "Aaahhh!!!" 

Suddenly, Kitsune's ship flew in front of the _Hinata_. A blue force field spread in front of her ship and the Hinata. "Hey! Get out of here, you slackers!" Kitsune laughed over the intercom. "I can only hold this up for so long!"

Shinobu whimpered. "But Kitsune, what about you?!"

"Yeah!" Keitaro yelled. "You can't just throw your life away like this!"

Kitsune smiled. "I'm not throwing it away… I'm just lending it to some… friends…"

"Kitsuuune!!!" Shinobu cried, as her ship blew up and the _Hinata_ flew off. 

Keitaro held back some tears as he flew off, escaping the police forces.

Motoko sadly looked at the ground. "She gave her life for ours… An honorable death…" 

"Gee, didn't think you would care so much!" a voice said. 

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Kitsune?! But… how?!"

"A recording… You guys are so predictable that it was easy to say the right things!" Kitsune laughed. 

Motoko glared. "The same thing could be said about you…"

Kitsune frowned playfully. "Oh Motoko… You are so mean…"

Keitaro laughed. "We did it!! We escaped the bad guys!! That was so cool!!"

Naru rolled her eyes. "You are such a little kid…" She then laughed. "It's a bit… cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah…"

Su smiled a bit. Then it got bigger. She yelled out. "Whoo hoo!!" She hopped around the control room. "Wa ha!!! We are free!!"

Motoko shook her head. "No, this is not over… They will chase after us…"

Keitaro sighed. "She's right…" he said sadly, looking at the Hinata Key/Blade. "And I might actually have to fight with that thing…"

Kitsune smirked. "Hey, I know of a place where the Guardian of Earth sleeps. If we could wake him up, we could have a huge, and I mean HUGE advantage."  
  
Keitaro choked. "The Cave of Gaia?! I thought that was a legend!"

Kitsune laughed. "No, you silly one! The Cave of Gaia is quite real!" 

Shinobu shivered. "But.. Do you really think… that we should disturb the Guardian?…"

Su smiled. "Of course we should!! With the Guardian's magical properties, and my technology, we could conquer the planet!!!"

"Myuh…" Tama-chan mumbled.

"What was that, Tama-chan?!" Su twitched.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan yelled, waving her flippers. "Myuh! Myuh!"

"Um…" Shinobu started. "I don't think that the Earth's **Guardian** would want to take over the world…"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "So Kitsune, where is the Cave of Gaia?…"

"Um…" Kitsune started. "I… sorta forgot…"

"Oh…" Keitaro said sadly.

"Ooh! This will be the perfect time to test out my new invention!" She then ran out of the room, then came back in a few minutes later. She was holding a silver blot shaped object and a remote control. "My 'Memory Recover System!' Pretty cool, huh?…"

Naru's eyes widened. "Where do you find the time to make those things?!"

"Now, Kitsune… Lend me your ear!"

Kitsune gave Su a dirty look. "You're not putting anything up my ear…"

Su pouted. "Alright, then…" She then turned away, then ran back to Kitsune, pounced her and put the object in her ear. She then turned a few knobs on the remote and Kitsune began to space out. 

Kitsune came back into reality. "Oh now I remember! The Cave Of Gaia is behind the Gate that Separates the World's!"

Keitaro choked again. "But… that's in the Wild Quadrant! We can't go there! It's too dangerous!"

Naru gave Keitaro a sly look. "Kei-kun… Don't tell me that you are a wimp again, are you?…"

Keitaro got back into 'Mach Mode' "Nooo!!! On to the Wild Quadrant!" He then grabbed ahold of the controls and they all blasted off to the next quadrant. 

~~~

Meanwhile, Akuma was growling. "Have you found them yet?!"

A voice was heard over the intercom. "No, sir… They seem to have vanished without a trace! But we did find something of interest in the trunk of that 'Kitsune' woman's trunk…"

Akuma raised an eyebrow. "You did?… Transport it immediately!!" He waited as the item was transported onto Akuma's ship. He smiled as he realized what it was. As it was fully transported, he picked it up. He laughed. "Yes… I am one step closer to my ultimate prize…" He looked at the blade handle. He concentrated, and a red blade of light came out of the blade. "This is great… This is just great!!! Hahaha!!!"

****

To Be Continued…

Ending: Because (Megumi Hayashibara) English translation in .

(The music starts up. The video consists of Tama-chan flying in the background, while still shots of Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune/Kitsune, Kaolla Su, Motoko, and Mutsumi slowly pan across the screen.)

hitomi wo tojite kaze no koe wo kikou

atatakai oka ni saku hana no tane

yukifukai machi he todoke ni yuku yo

Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind

On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom

Let's go tell the snowy streets

mitsumenakereba shinjinai hito ni mo

kono beranda nimo haru no hizashi ni

chiisana hanabira yureru hi ga kuru

We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,

Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight

The trembling little flower's day has come

onaji sora kara yasashii hikari

onaji sora heto yasashii kimochi

aisuru hito wo aisuru koto wo

mitsuketa toki ni hajimete wakaru koto ga aru (Ah)

Because......kimi ni aete

From the same sky, this gentle light

To the same sky, these gentle feelings

The people I love--the things I love

Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)

Because......I met you

(Music fades out.)

****

Preview!: 

  
**Keitaro:** Well, we survived our encounter! Now we are off to rescue the Earth's Guardian!

****

Mutsumi: Oh my… Oh my, oh my… How long has it been?

****

Kitsune: …She's a complete ditz!!

****

Naru: How could this get worse?…

****

Akuma: Ya ha!!! I am coming for you!! And I have a big sword!!

****

Naru: Oh hell, it just got worse…

****

Motoko: I will not allow my friends to be hurt… Akuma! I challenge you!!

****

Shinobu: Next time on "Hinata Star", _Secrets Revealed! The Awakening of the Guardian!_ Please don't miss it!


	5. Episode 5

Full Disclaimer (Finally!): I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. Other people involved would be Kodansha Ltd., Bandai, and TokyoPop. I am simply a fan writing out a few ideas I had in my head.

To the readers: Two more notes to reviewers!

Baka-Alaskan: Thank you, and here's more! ^.^

tokyo fox: Thanks, and I don't mind you 'tearing up' my story. I found it quite helpful actually. You are one of the first people to actually tell me how I could improve the story. But yes, I'll be sure to read your story… Heh heh heh… ^__^ 

Knight's Shadow: Thank you, and done!

And, I have finally read the end of the manga. I'll try and squeeze in a few characters into the plot.

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (Keitaro takes the controls, and the ship blasts off.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of 3 blade handles floating in blackness.)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(Mutsumi, Guardian of Earth is shown smiling, with the two other Guardian's silhouettes behind her.)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune grabs Keitaro's waist from behind.)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

The Wild Quadrant. Few ships have gone through here and survived. The_ Hinata_ and it's crew have chosen to brave it's dangers. The crew have determined looks on their faces. Keitaro, the captain and current owner of the ship, is tightly clenching the steering wheel. "Alright, we made it… Kitsune, where do we go to find the cave?"

Kitsune looked around. "Let's see…" She raised a finger and moved it around what she could see of the sky through the windshield. "It should be straight ahead, I think…"

Keitaro nodded. "Straight it is, then…" He then stepped on the gas peddle and the ship sped up slightly. He looked back to the others for a moment. "Alright… We have no idea what we'll see or find here… We'll have to be very careful…" They all nodded. Keitaro looked out the windshield. "I don't get it though… Everything seems calm… nothing seems amiss…"

Motoko glared. "You mean besides the pieces of other ships?…"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "Yikes! I didn't notice that before!!" He looked around, staring at the 'Ship Graveyard' in shock. He felt sick and closed his eyes as he spotted the 

remnants of a stuffed bunny rabbit. 

~~~

**Hinata Star**

Chapter 5: _Secrets Revealed! Awakening of the Guardian!_

The _Hinata_ floated past the debris, as a tiny machine hiding amongst the debris flashed red. Suddenly, several other tiny machines began to glow. They began to rise, and slowly chase after the _Hinata_. 

Meanwhile, on the ship, Kaolla Su (Suuu-chaaan… ^_^) raised an eyebrow as something started beeping from under her. She looked under her seat to see a handheld device. "Eww… High tech." She smiled and looked at the screen. She gasped as she realized what it was. "Umm… Kei? Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked back. "What is it, Su?…"

"We have visitors! Unidentified objects are right behind us, and this thingy I'm holding is detecting weapons on whatever is following us!"

"Eh?" Naru said, turning on one of the back cameras. Sure enough, there were tiny machines chasing them. "Those little things?! I don't think we need to wo--" Suddenly, the machines began to shoot at the ship with lasers. The ship slowly became more damaged, dents appearing in the hull.

Su stared happily at a green button on the device she found. "Don't worry, guys! Defense system activating now!" she yelled, pressing the button. 

Outside, a green energy field came from the ship, spread out, and all the machines disintegrated without a trace. 

Inside, Naru blinked. "… That was awesome! Way to go, Su!"

Su bowed. "T'was nuttin…"

Keitaro blinked. "Well, that's one obstacle overcome…"

Shinobu shivered. "Is it just me, or is it getting really cold?…"

Kitsune shook her head. "Oh no…"

Keitaro gulped. "Erm… uh oh, what?…"

"I heard about this… Horrible storms…"

"Oh, crap…"

The sky went from black to a deep blue. The _Hinata_ was rocked with chunks of ice. The ship rocked from side to side. Everyone except Motoko and Su began screaming. Motoko simply sat there, ready to accept her fate. Su was busy thinking of a way to get out of this mess. She thought and thought, when she looked at the device. There was an orange button. She pushed it. The ship seemed to warm up and it glowed orange. The ice began to melt before it could even hit the ship. Everyone sighed.

Keitaro smiled. "Leave it to Su to save us twice now…"

"Don't thank me", she smiled. "Thank this nifty device here!" she exclaimed, holding up the black handheld device with assorted buttons and a screen.

"Well, I'm guessing that is the ship's Defensive System…" He looked out the windshield. "I wonder how much longer till we get to the planet that the cave is on?…"

"I think we have arrived…" Motoko said. 

Keitaro looked around to see that they had been on the planet ever since the ice came along. "Now that is just messed up!"

Naru sighed. "Not to mention anti-climactic…"

Kitsune glared. "You're telling me…"

Keitaro grabbed the Hinata Blade, and put it in his pocket. "Well, let's go check it out!"

~~~

Inside the cave, the group walked around. Tama-chan was in the ship. They had no idea what was in this cave of mystery. They walked and walked and walked, then walked some more. They frowned as they realized it was taking forever to get anywhere. Shinobu whimpered. "I'm tired…"

Keitaro looked at her. "Wanna ride on my back?" he smiled.

Shinobu looked at him and blushed. "Yes… Thank you…"

Keitaro leaned down and let her get on his back. He then slowly stood up, surprised at how heavy she really was. He then adjusted to the extra weight and went back to walking.

Naru smiled at the sight. She thought to herself. _Wow, he can be quite a gentleman when he's not being a pervert… But for some reason, I'm feeling a little jealous… Why?…_

Kitsune looked at where Naru was looking and smiled. "Hey, Naru getting a little jealous?…"

Naru glared at Kitsune. "Me? Jealous of what?"

Motoko bopped Kitsune over the head with the handle of her katana. "That will be enough…"

Kitsune frowned. "Ow! You…"

Naru smiled at Motoko. "Thank you, although I could have punched her myself…"

Keitaro then bumped into something, not looking where he was going. He looked up. "Wow…" It was a statue of a women. A very… well endowed woman with long hair, and wearing a robe of some sort. Her eyes were closed. Keitaro stared at the statue's chest. _Jeez, they're huge!!_

Naru glared at Keitaro. "What are you staring at?…"

Keitaro gasped, accidentally dropping Shinobu. "Nothing!"

Shinobu whimpered, rubbing her bottom. "Sempai…" she said pitifully, eyes getting big and teary. "Why did you do that?…"

Keitaro looked down. "Shinobu! Are you alright? I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, the Hinata Blade glowed green. The statue also glowed. The woman in the statue seemed to look more lively. As a matter of fact, she was alive. Her eyes opened. They were a dark brown. She had dark brown hair, and a face that looked very young. Her robes were a pale green. She smiled. "Oh my… How long have I been asleep?" She then stepped down from her platform and tripped, landing on her face. Everyone sweat dropped, and Keitaro helped her up. 

"Um… Excuse me…" Keitaro began. "Are you the Guardian of Earth?"

She nodded. "Yes… My name is Mutsumi!" She glanced at the blade handle at Keitaro's waist and pointed to it. "Oh my… You seem to have the Gaia Blade!"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I'm sorry. You must be mistaken…" He took the handle out of his pocket. "This sword doubles as the key to my family's ship."

Mutsumi shook her head. "No mistake about it… That is my warrior's old sword. And if your story is true, your ship was my ship…"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mutsumi sighed. "You may want to sit down… It's a long story…"

Everyone sat down as Mutsumi closed her eyes. "Now, where should I begin?…"

__

Mutsumi: 

It all started at the turn of the century, 2100... The planet's resources were diminishing, and people were fighting for what was left. A war broke out between countries, and the world was almost destroyed. Fortunately, a few of the world's scientists were working on a new project to save the planet. They started by terra-forming the Moon, Mars, and a few asteroids. Then, they contacted the Great Spirit that Protects the Universe. He then created 3 Guardians of the Universe. That was me, the Guardian of Earth, the Guardian of Heaven, and the Guardian of Hell. They appointed us each a warrior with a weapon, and a ship. We then used out powers to restore the Earth. We unfortunately had to wipe out all the residents of Earth, and create a new population with knowledge of the previous group's technology. They decided to create an Earth with one King and/or Queen ruling over it. Things were peaceful for 50 years.

Unfortunately, the Guardian of Hell became corrupted by power. He sent his warrior to terrorize the Earth. Heaven's warrior and my warrior fought Hell's warrior, but all three perished. Heaven's Guardian and I were forced to kill Hell's Guardian, but we lost too much energy. The Guardian of Heaven's last attack drained her completely. She sadly also died. I sent all three ships and our warriors weapons across the Universe, and I slept for several years, only to awaken when needed. That time is now. The Hell Blade has fallen into evil hands… The Gaia Blade, however, has found it's rightful owner…

~~~

"What?!" Keitaro yelled, falling back a bit. 

Mutsumi smiled, and put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Keitamaru, Warrior of Earth…" She then walked over to Naru and put her hand on her shoulder. "Narosegu, Warrior of Heaven…" She then poked Kitsune. "And you are Mitsuna, Warrior of Hell…"

Everyone looked surprised. They began to chatter amongst themselves. Mutsumi opened her eyes again. "The Guardian of Heaven and the Guardian of Hell are also back. I haven't been able to find Heaven's Guardian, but Aku is on the loose…"

Shinobu gulped. "You mean… Mr. Akuma?"

Mutsumi nodded. "Now we must--"

"Hand over the other weapon to me…" Akuma said, as he and the police surrounded them.

Motoko stood in front of the crew. "I may not have a weapon…" She waved her katana at the police. "But I--" She looked at her newly fixed blade in confusion and shock. "Huh?!" Mutsumi smiled. Motoko then smirked. "Prepare yourself! Cutting Evil Strike! Second Form!" She sent the police and Akuma flying back. 

Akuma staggered up. "You are good… but you are no match for this!" Akuma held up the Hell Blade, and it activated. "Thank you for that story, Mutsumi! I now know that my warrior was right under my nose this whole time!" Akuma giggled. "Hee hee hee!"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "First time I've heard a villain giggle…"

"Kitsune… Or should I say Mitsuna… Join me! I can give you a hefty price!"

"No way! These guys are awesome. I would never betray them!"

"How about for 50 billion yen and all the Sake you want?"

"… Okay, you've got me…"

Naru screamed. "Kitsune! How could you?!"

"Sorry!" Kitsune laughed. She then went over to Akuma's side. 

_Gah! _Keitaro thought. _How could this get any worse?!_

**To Be Continued…**

Ending: Because (Megumi Hayashibara) English translation in .

(The music starts up. The video consists of Tama-chan flying in the background, while still shots of Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune/Kitsune, Kaolla Su, Motoko, and Mutsumi slowly pan across the screen.)

hitomi wo tojite kaze no koe wo kikou

atatakai oka ni saku hana no tane

yukifukai machi he todoke ni yuku yo

Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind

On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom

Let's go tell the snowy streets

mitsumenakereba shinjinai hito ni mo

kono beranda nimo haru no hizashi ni

chiisana hanabira yureru hi ga kuru

We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,

Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight

The trembling little flower's day has come

onaji sora kara yasashii hikari

onaji sora heto yasashii kimochi

aisuru hito wo aisuru koto wo

mitsuketa toki ni hajimete wakaru koto ga aru (Ah)

Because......kimi ni aete

From the same sky, this gentle light

To the same sky, these gentle feelings

The people I love--the things I love

Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)

Because......I met you

(Music fades out.)

****

Preview!

****

Keitaro: Well, it may seem a bit fast, but the final battle is here!

Naru: It can't be over already!!

****

Su: It's sad, but true… Nothing lasts forever!

****

Shinobu: What?! But all I've been doing is sitting here looking cute! I didn't even get to do anything! Sempai, Naru, and Kitsune are Guardians, and Su got us all out of trouble!

****

Kitsune: But you're a Queen!

****

Keitaro: There are still a few unanswered questions… Who is the final Guardian? Is it Shinobu? Motoko? Su? Someone else?!

****

Kanako: Oni-chan!!! I've come to rescue you!!!

****

Keitaro: Kanako, what are you doing here?!

****

Kitsune: Next time on "Hinata Star", _The Final Battle is Set! The Guardian's and Warriors Reunited!_ Don't miss it, or you'll be sorry!

~~~

The end of another chapter! This one was a bit rushed, as this whole series is rushed… Only 2 chapters are left in this epic (NOT!) story! See ya later! Kouji, signing off!


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: Moo to you. 

To the readers: 

Knight's Shadow: Done!

Baka-Alaskan: Thanks, and maaaybe…

Android K: Thank you! And no, I won't steal your idea… =P

Cloud Vasquez: Thanks, and maaaybe…

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (Keitaro takes the controls, and the ship blasts off.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of 3 blade handles floating in blackness.)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(Mutsumi, Guardian of Earth is shown smiling, with the two other Guardian's silhouettes behind her.)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune grabs Keitaro's waist from behind.)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

A ship crashed into the planet of the Cave of Gaia. A girl in black clothes stepped out. She smiled. "Oniichan… I've come to rescue you…"

~~~

Keitaro flinched as he saw Motoko hit the ground after being hit by the force of the Hell Blade. Mutsumi rushed over to Motoko and healed her. "Oh, my… Are you alright now?"

Motoko looked up to Mutsumi. "Yes… Thank you…"

Keitaro closed his eyes. "Alright, Keitaro… Time to show that you aren't a loser for once…" He took the Gaia Blade out of his pocket, and activated it. He stepped up to Akuma. "Akuma… You will pay for all that you have done…"

"You defeat me? You haven't even regained your true form!" Akuma yelled.

"True… form?…"

~~~

**Hinata Star**

Episode 6: _The Final Battle is Set! The Guardians and Warriors Reunited!_

"Feast your eyes on my true power!" Akuma screamed, closing his eyes as he grew in size and began to glow red. His clothes ripped off and were replaced with a white robe with red lining. His hair grew down his back. His face more hateful looking than before. He grinned. He stared at Kitsune, and she fell to the ground in pain. When she stood back up, she was wearing red samurai armor. 

Mitsuna laughed. "Behold my power!" She grabbed the Hell Blade from Akuma. "Thank you for restoring me, Master…"

Aku growled. "How dare you!" He then thought for a moment. "Very well, then… It **is** your weapon, so it would most likely work better for you… Attack them!"

Mitsuna nodded. "As you wish, Master…" She then turned to the others. "Prepare yourselves!"

Keitaro looked to Mutsumi. "Come on, Mutsumi! You're the Earth Guardian! Power me up or something!!"

Mutsumi thought for a few seconds. "Oh my… It would seem I forgot! Sorry!"

Everyone face faulted.

"Time's up!!" Mitsuna yelled, running at Keitaro, sword ready to skewer him.

"Grah!" Keitaro managed to block a few blows from the power crazed woman.

"Stand still so I can kill you!!!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Kitsuna smiled. "Maybe…"

Aku screamed at Mitsuna. "Mitsuna! Stop playing around! This is what got you defeated last time!"

Mitsuna stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun… Alright…"

Keitaro gulped. "I could really use that transformation right about now!"

Mutsumi blinked. "Oh, now I remember! It was--" Suddenly she heard Keitaro scream in pain.

Keitaro looked down to see the blade through his stomach. "Ow… Bleeding… Losing… consciousness…" Keitaro then passed out.

Mitsuna blinked. "Um, oops?…"

Naru and the others stared in horror. Shinobu's eyes teared up. "S--Sempai?…"

Motoko looked down at the ground, closing her eyes. "Urashima… You weren't so bad… for a man…"

Su stared in disbelief. "Keitaro?…"

Kanako, who had just walked in, clenched her teeth and stared at Kitsuna and Akuma in pure hatred. "You killed him… Now you must pay!!"

Suddenly, Naru began to glow blue. Then Shinobu, Su, and Motoko.

Mutsumi blinked. "Oh my… Well, that's odd…"

Shinobu, Su, and Motoko began to combine… Into Shumoko, Guardian of Heaven. 

Mutsumi smacked her forehead. "Oh, now I remember! Shumoko split into 3 beings!"

Kitsuna raised an eyebrow. "… Can this thing get anymore cliché?…"

Shumoko smiled. She was in light blue robes with white lining, and had the innocent face of Shinobu, the skin tone and hair color of Su, and the long hair of Motoko. "Cliché or not, something has to be done about this little mess, eh Mutsumi?…" She waved her hand and Keitaro was fully healed. 

"Hey… I'm… alive… how expected…" Keitaro laughed.

Mutsumi giggled. "I just remembered how to unlock your powers!" She then pointed to Shumoko kissing Naru on the lips. Naru then transformed into Narosegu, wearing a European knight's armor.

"Eh?…" Keitaro said, as Mutsumi kissed him. Keitaro then transformed into Keitamaru. He hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that he was wearing a pair of 'Seta' glasses. "No fair! How come they get cool armor!" Keitamaru pouted.

"Oh my…" Mutsumi started. "Well, you see… I kind of… was too lazy to create you some armor, so I just gave you a pair of nifty glasses! ^o^"

Everyone else face faulted. Akuma quickly got back up. "Well, it would seem that the Guardian's and their Warriors are reunited!"

"Not exactly!" Kanako beamed, walking up to Akuma. "You were a good host for my powers… But you are no longer needed…" She raised a hand, then closed it quickly, quickly ripping the Guardian of Hell's powers from Akuma. 

Akuma grabbed his stomach, then fell over, overcome by the stress on his body. 

Kanako stared at the power in her hands. She smiled. "Once again, the world will soon be mine…"

Shumoko laughed. "It was never yours to begin with, Kamato!"

Keitamaru screamed. "Gyah!!! What's going on here?! Keitaro's step-sister is the Guardian of Hell?!"

Mutsumi smacked her head. "Oh, right… Aku was just her henchman! Silly me!"

Kanako swallowed the power, and she transformed into Kamato. She was dressed in a red dominatrix costume. "Hello, there! I am your new queen, but you may call me Mistress!"

Keitamaru groaned. "Oh, god… Could this get any worse?…"

Mitsuna opened her mouth. "U--"

Keitamaru snapped at her. "Quiet, you!!!"

Mitsuna pouted. "You're no fun either…"

"Mitsuna…" Narosegu started. "Why don't you join us?…"

"You forget… Ma--er, Mistress, has complete control over me…"

"Ah…"

Kamato laughed. "Oniichan… Join me, and we'll have…" she licked her lips. "So much fun…"

Keitamaru raised an eyebrow. "You forget, we are not actually siblings… Keitaro and Kanako are… And what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kamato pouted. "Oh, wow… You really are no fun…"

Keitamaru pulled at his hair. "Gyah!! This makes no sense!! This has just gotten really stupid!!"

Narosegu frowned. "I agree…"

They both turned to Kamato and Mitsuna. "We quit! You win!!"

Kamato twitched. "W-what?…"

Mitsuna growled. "You mean… after all this?… You just give up?!…"

Kamato smiled. "Okay!" She powered down back into Kanako, causing Mitsuna to change back into Kitsune.

Shumoko split back into Su, Shinobu, and Motoko. Mutsumi closed her eyes. Narosegu and Keitamaru powered down into Naru and Keitaro. 

Kitsune twitched. "Nnnooo!!! My power… I liked being a villain!" She pointed the Hell Blade at Keitaro. "You! Fight! Now!"

Keitaro blinked. "But… Why?…"

"Because, this story sucks now, so we might as well give the audience a final showdown! And I'm not through being a villain!"

Keitaro sighed. "Fine then…" Keitaro readied the Gaia Blade. 

Naru frowned. "We never did find the final weapon, did we?…"

Motoko blinked. "Oh, yeah…" She tossed her blade at Naru. 

"Eek!" Naru screamed, as she grabbed the handle. "Be more careful!"

"Sorry… You see, when I was combined with the others as Heaven's Guardian, I tapped into her memories and discovered that my blade was actually the Heaven Blade…"

Keitaro pulled on his hair again. "Grah!! This stupid story just gets more cliché!"

Kitsune smirked. "If you are done destroying the Fourth Wall", she began, "Then let's get this started!"

Keitaro sighed, then activated the Gaia Blade. "Ready, Naru?…"

Naru nodded. "Yep…" she then activated the Heaven Blade.

Kitsune laughed. "You won't survive! Ha ha ha!" She then rushed towards them and---

****

To Be Concluded…

Ending: Because (Megumi Hayashibara) English translation in .

(The music starts up. The video consists of Tama-chan flying in the background, while still shots of Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune/Kitsune, Kaolla Su, Motoko, and Mutsumi slowly pan across the screen.)

hitomi wo tojite kaze no koe wo kikou

atatakai oka ni saku hana no tane

yukifukai machi he todoke ni yuku yo

Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind

On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom

Let's go tell the snowy streets

mitsumenakereba shinjinai hito ni mo

kono beranda nimo haru no hizashi ni

chiisana hanabira yureru hi ga kuru

We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,

Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight

The trembling little flower's day has come

onaji sora kara yasashii hikari

onaji sora heto yasashii kimochi

aisuru hito wo aisuru koto wo

mitsuketa toki ni hajimete wakaru koto ga aru (Ah)

Because......kimi ni aete

From the same sky, this gentle light

To the same sky, these gentle feelings

The people I love--the things I love

Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)

Because......I met you

(Music fades out.)

****

Preview!

****

Keitaro: Well, it's been a short, but long trip… But now it seems that our journey is finally coming to an end…

****

Naru: We'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip… Although it seems like this whole series was a waste… None of us changed or matured!

****

Kitsune: Well, if you leave out the fact that we learned that we were some of the strongest beings in our entire Universe, then yeah, you could say that!

****

Su: … I wanna banana!

****

Motoko: Who wrote this crap, anyway?… It must have been a man!

****

Shinobu: Motoko, don't be so mean…

****

Mutsumi: Oh my… Next time on "Hinata Star", _Journey's End! When All Fades to Black…_

****

Kanako: Don't miss it! … Oniichan!!!

~~~

Grah, this chapter sucked… Oh, well… I've still got one more chapter to go… See ya then!


	7. Final Episode

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, for the last freakin' time!!! Quit calling me!!! =P

To the readers: Well, this is it… This little fic that came from a tiny idea in my head is finally ending… I never would have thought it would end like this, but as you can see, I'm dragging it out and it's too short at the same time. I could have really gone somewhere with this story, but I chose not to. Anyway, here are my last notes to the readers… *sniff*

Baka-Alaskan: Thank you! =P

Knight's Shadow: Yeah, t'was a bit weird…

Android K: Yes, it sucked. Stop rubbing it in. XD

Jeshone: Thanks.

And now, a few notes to the people that have been here since Chapter One, and have reviewed most of the additional chapters… 

Baka-Alaskan: You were there from the beginning, and reviewed every chapter. Thank you for sticking with me through this whole thing. I really appreciate it.

Tokyo Fox/tokyo fox: Thanks for the advice and constructive criticism. It's actually helped me quite a bit.

Knight's Shadow: You were also with me for most of the story. Thank you very much.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. You've all made me a very happy person… XD

And now, on to the final episode of: Hinata Star!

~~~

Opening: Daybreak Impression (Megumi Hayashibara)

(The music starts up. The title "Hinata Star" appears on a black screen in big letters)

__

yoake no hoshi ga (Keitaro is seen standing up)

__

katamuite iku sora ni (The Hinata is shown in the background)

__

ashita o kanjiteru daybreak (Keitaro takes the controls, and the ship blasts off.)

__

kono saki ni aru ikutsumo no yume (The background consists of 3 blade handles floating in blackness.)

__

shinjiteireba hashitte ikeru (The camera pans to show all the "Love Hina" girls.)

__

ginga o miagereba (Keitaro and Naru turn away from each other)

__

mugan wa tashika ni aru (They blink, as if in deep thought)

__

tobidasu chikara kono mune o (They are about to kiss…)

__

terashi tsudzukeru hikari (…when all of a sudden, Tama-chan gets in the way and waves)

* _doko ka de matteiru watashi no mirai _(Mutsumi, Guardian of Earth is shown smiling, with the two other Guardian's silhouettes behind her.)

__

itsu katsukamete miseru (Keitaro has a sword battle with Akuma)

__

kanashi mi ya itami ni deau to shite mo (Shinobu is shown cooking, smiling)

_kono kimochi wasurenaide _(Kaolla Su is working on something, but it explodes)

@ _ima wa mada nan ni mo mienai keredo _(Kitsune grabs Keitaro's waist from behind.)

__

watashi ni wa watashi dake no (Motoko is shown practicing her kendo)

__

uchuu ga kanarazu aru (Keitaro is punched by Naru, he goes flying, then lands in his seat in the control room. He is now surrounded by the girls, sitting in their respective seats. The music fades out.)

~~~

Kitsune stopped in her tracks. "…Wait, this is stupid… I'm through with being a villain, too!"

Everyone in the room face faulted.

~~~

**Hinata Star**

Episode 7: _Journey's End! When All Fades to Black…_

Keitaro laughed, as did everyone else. They were all hanging out in the control room, reminiscing about their adventures. Keitaro was once again in the driver's seat. Naru was left of him. In the second row, Kanako sat behind Keitaro and Shinobu sat behind Naru. Third row, Motoko sat behind Kanako and Su sat behind Shinobu. Fourth row, Mutsumi sat behind Su and Kitsune sat behind Motoko. Su smiled at Motoko and snuggled against her. "I liiiike you…"

Motoko blinked at Su. "Um, okay… I like you too… I think…"

Su grinned even more. "Wanna be my guinea pig?…" She then hopped on Motoko's lap and hugged her. Motoko blushed.

Kitsune smirked. "Oh, so you are--"

Motoko glared at Kitsune. "Don't you dare say it!!"

Keitaro laughed again, then looked to his new crew. "So, guys?… Where to next?… Now that Akuma is locked up, we're free to travel through space!"

Suddenly, the monitor for the communications video phone activated. Haruka, with a waving Seta in the background, was smiling. "So, Nephew… How's it going?…"

Keitaro smiled. "I'm fine, Aunt Haruka!"

"Don't call me Aunt…"

"Well, then… Don't call me Nephew!"

"I see… Well then, I have a few announcements to make…"

"Hello, there!" Seta said, waving.

"Hiya, dork!" Sarah laughed, walking past the screen.

Haruka bopped Seta on the head, looking at him. "Not right now!" She then turned back to Keitaro. "Well, anyway… The results on your last test came in… Congratulations, Neo Tokyo A student."

"What?! I thought I failed that test!!"

"It was a fluke in the system. Naru, you also passed."

"Really?! That's great!!!" Naru screamed. 

"Also, Kaolla Su?…" Haruka started. 

Su saluted. "Present!"

"The Neo Kyoto Science Academy wants you to go work with them in developing a new type of 'Invisibility Suit'…"

Su laughed. "Finally, they acknowledge my genius! We are about to hit the big time, Tama-chan!"

"Myuh." Tama-chan rang in. Motoko shuddered. 

"And Motoko?…" Haruka said. "Your… father is here…"

Motoko growled in anger and hatred. "Tell him he can go to Hell…"

"Motoko?…" a voice started. 

"… What is it… Father?…" she said with some reluctance. 

A man with black and gray hair appeared on the screen. He was wearing a training Gi. "I… I am sorry… I do not blame you if you do not forgive me… I would have come back for you, but… your older sister, Tsuruko… She had gotten very ill. We had to leave immediately or she would have died… I tried to come back for you, but I lost track of the planet… I'm sorry…"

"… Is that true?…"

"Sister…" Tsuruko's voice began. "Do not be too angry with father… If you must be angry at someone, be angry at me… I should have never messed with the strange plant growing there… Luckily, there was a cure… Bananas."

Everyone face faulted. Su laughed again. "Bananas own you! Bow to the banana!… I'm hungry… Anyone got a banana?…"

"…" Motoko closed her eyes. Then she opened them and looked at her father's image on the screen. "If that is true… I forgive you…"

"Thank you, daughter…"

"Father?…"

"Yes?…"

"Would it be okay if I came home for more training?…"

"That would be wonderful… Goodbye for now…" he then walked away.

Keitaro choked. "Wait, so Su and Motoko are leaving?!"

Shinobu blushed, then looked down at the ground. "Um… Sempai?…"

"Oh, no…"

"Well, I **am** the Queen, and… Well… I dun wanna leave!" Shinobu whimpered.

"And I don't want you to leave… But you have your royal duties…"

"But it's just not fair! I finally get some real friends, but now I have to leave you all!!!!" Shinobu cried. Keitaro sighed, and closed his eyes. "I know, Shinobu… I know…"

~~~

One month later…

__

Keitaro: 

It's been a month… One whole month since that fantastic journey… It seems like it was just a dream… But it wasn't… It couldn't have been… Could it?…

Kaolla Su became a top scientist at Neo Kyoto Science Academy, making her the youngest scientist there. She also gained an odd habit of trying to eat Tama-chan… Don't ask… Since creating the Invisibility Suit, she and the scientists she worked with have gotten awards… She is currently working on a 'Banana Fryer/Turtle Soup Maker'…

Motoko has been reunited with her family. She and her father have become much more closer. Hopefully, she doesn't hate most men anymore… She is currently being trained by her sister, Tsuruko…

Kitsune went back to her bar. Shortly after, she joined the police force. Shortly after, she was fired for drinking confiscated alcohol. She then returned to her bar and is currently continuing to beat unlucky men in games of Strip Poker.

Shinobu returned to her duties as Queen. She lifted all the unfair taxes, keeping the needed ones. She became quite popular, as she made more public appearances and helped out the poor. She is currently getting ready for a huge celebration that will end in a great feast and party.

Mutsumi returned to her old home, where she is currently watching over Earth. We haven't heard from her since… Something about watermelons…

My step-sister Kanako went back home, and is helping Aunt Haruka-- Excuse me, Haruka-- in her restaurant. Seta and Sarah are currently on a trip in Neo Egypt, trying to uncover what is left of the Ancient Ancient ruins.

Haitani and Shirai are still working at the Ol' Auto Repair place… Trying to pick up girls and failing… Good luck, guys!

As for me and Naru?… We continue to travel through space, searching for the unknown. After dropping off everyone, we packed up our stuff, stocked up on a year's worth of food, and went back into space. We plan to return in time for the next school year, when we will enter Neo Tokyo Space Academy. We have become close in the past month… It's hard to believe that just a while ago, she was punching me into the Stratosphere… Besides Naru being at my side, it gets a bit… Lonely…

~~~

The _Hinata_ continues to sail through this black sea in the sky. There are now only two residents. They are Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narugesawa. Keitaro lightly smiles at Naru, putting his hand on hers. She smiles back, then says "Where to next, Keitaro?…" 

Keitaro looks into Naru's eyes. "Where ever our journey takes us…" They lean towards each other, their eyes closed. Their lips getting closer… closer…suddenly, a small turtle flies in between them and their lips touch the turtle. Eyes still closed, Keitaro frowns. "Wow Naru, your lips are hard!" His lips were touching the turtle's shell.

Naru, her eyes also closed, cringed. "Oh yeah, well your lips are dry and crusty!"

"Myuh!" the turtle smiled.

The two then sweat dropped, and opened their eyes. They saw that they were kissing Tama-chan. They twitched, then pulled their mouths away and spit at the ground. Naru raised an eyebrow. "Tama-chan?… What are you doing here?…"

"We leave for a month and you are already at it!" a sly voice taunted.

"Kitsune?…"

"The one and the only!" Kitsune smirked, the others behind her. They were all carrying suitcases, bags, etc.

"Wha?!" Keitaro started. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Shinobu whimpered. "Aren't you happy to see us, Sempai?…"

Keitaro smacked himself. "Of course I am! But… How did you get here?…"

Mutsumi smiled. "Why, I teleported us all here!"

Kitsune yawned. "The bar got boring… I'm closing it for now…"

Motoko glared. "I HATE my father!!!"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "WHAAA?… What'd he do now?!"

"… He forgot to put down the toilet seat…"

Everyone face faulted. 

"…Well anyway…" Keitaro said, recovering. "Su!! What about your job at the Science Academy!!"

"I was kicked out…" Kaolla Su started, her blush growing. "Hey, how was I supposed to know Plutonium was hazardous when trying to build a Banana Frying Machine?!" 

Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly, the monitor came on. Seta was there. "Hey! Part-timer!" he smiled.

Keitaro smiled brightly. "Seta! What's up?"

"You have a new guest!"

"Huh?…"

Everyone moved out of the way to reveal Sarah standing there. (wearing her usual outfit) "Hey, dork! How's it going?!" she grinned evilly.

Keitaro whimpered. "Seta, how could you do this to me?…"

Seta laughed. "Lighten up, Part-timer! Sarah isn't that bad… Besides, she's promised to be on her best behavior…"

"… The problem is, what **is** her best behavior?…"

Seta laughed… Again… "Well, seeya later!"

"Wait, Seta--" the connection was gone. "We don't have enough seats…"

Mutsumi smiled. "Well that's okay, I don't mind standing… I'll just stand over here with my watermelons!" She motioned over to several bags filled with watermelons.

Everyone sweat dropped. Kanako spoke up. "Is… all you brought… watermelons?…"

Mutsumi put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my… Heavens, no!" She opened up a suitcase. "I also brought my Kotatsu!" Everyone face faulted.

Keitaro sighed, then smiled. "Well everyone, take a seat! We are gonna have a new adventure! How about searching for those other Guardian ships?!"

Everyone sat in their seats, Sarah sitting in Mutsumi's spot. She then called over to Keitaro. "… Dork?…"

Keitaro looked over to Sarah. "Yes?…"

"…Stop trying to be cool…"

Keitaro drooped his head. "You're so mean…"

Shinobu stood up. "I'm gonna go get the tea I made when we got here! It must be ready by now!" She then hopped out of the room.

Keitaro smiled at Naru, putting his hand back on hers. "Together again…"

Naru smiled back. "Yep…"

Shinobu came back into the control room carrying tea in a tray. "Tea is ready! Be careful, it's ho--" Shinobu then tripped over a watermelon. "Yeek!" The tray of tea went flying out of her hands. Shinobu could only watch in horror as the tea came closer to Keitaro's face…

~~~

In space, no one can hear you scream… But from the space ship _Hinata_, also known as the Legendary Ship of Gaia, you can hear the scream of Keitaro Urashima, an unlikely hero in an unlikely setting… Who just had piping hot tea dumped on him. 

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Holy Hell!!"

"Sempai!! I'm so sorry!!"

"I want bananas!!!"

"Oniichan!!! Are you alright?!"

"Urashima, you are a walking disaster…"

"Ow, that had to hurt…"

"Ow… You okay, dork?…"

"Oh, my… This is just like that episode of Liddo-kun and Friends where Liddo-kun has hot tea spilled on him, and his all his fur and some of his skin is burned off! Just like that!"

"No!! Not 'just like that!!' Grah!!!"

… The universe is doomed…

**The End!**

~~~

Well, this chapter wasn't too bad. Now I am free! No more writing! Bwaha! And that's all, folks! Once again, thanks. Goodbye for now! Kouji, signing off!


End file.
